Auto-Generated 3D Imagery
Google is continually adding new automatically generated 3D Imagery to cities and locations of interest around the world. This article's goal is to keep record of what areas are covered by 3D Imagery as it becomes available. Please check out the Google Earth Blog's Fan updated page on 3D Imagery: http://www.gearthblog.com/blog/archives/2015/11/maintaining-map-3d-areas.html Argentina Australia Australian Capital Territory Canberra Queensland Brisbane, Gold Coast New South Wales Newcastle South Australia Adelaide Western Australia Perth, Rottnest Island Victoria Melbourne Austria Dornbirn, Graz, Innsbruck, Klagenfurt, Linz, Salzburg, Steyr, Vienna Belgium Brazil Bulgaria Canada Alberta Calgary, Edmonton, Red Deer British Columbia Delta, Horseshoe Bay, Kelowna, Ladner, Lake Country, Langley, Maple Ridge, Nanaimo, Port Alberni, Surrey, Vancouver, Victoria, White Rock Manitoba Winnipeg New Brunswick Hampton, Quispamsis Nova Scotia Halifax Ontario Ajax, Amherstburg, Aurora, Barrie, Bowmanville, Bradford, Brampton, Brantford, Burlington, Cambridge, Fort Erie, Greater Sudbury, Guelph, Hamilton, Keswick, Kingston, Kitchener, London, Innisfil, Markham, Milton, Mississauga, Newmarket, Niagara Falls, Oakville, Oshawa, Ottawa, Peterborough, Port Colborne, Richmond Hill, Sarnia, St. Catharines, St. Thomas, Thunder Bay, Toronto, Vaughan, Waterloo, Welland, Windsor Quebec Aylmer, Bois-des-Filion, Gatineau, Montreal, Quebec City, Rivière-des-Prairies–Pointe-aux-Trembles, Sainte-Catherine, Sherbrooke, Trois-Rivières, Varennes Saskatchewan Regina, Saskatoon Chile China Croatia Czech Republic Denmark Finland France Hungary Germany Schweinfurt Greece Ireland Italy Japan Kosovo Luxembourg Malaysia Malta Mexico Montenegro Netherlands New Zealand Norway Philippines Poland Portugal Romania Spain South Africa Slovenia Sweden Switzerland Tunisia United Kingdom England Northern Ireland Scotland Wales United States Alabama Alabaster, Albertville, Anniston, Athens, Auburn, Bessemer, Birmingham, Cullman, Daphne, Decatur, Dothan, Enterprise, Florence, Gadsden, Huntsville, Mobile, Montgomery, Ozark, Sylacauga, Talladega, Tillmans Corner, Tuscaloosa Alaska Anchorage, Fairbanks Arizona Douglas, Flagstaff, Grand Canyon Skywalk Area, Lake Havasu City, Monument Valley, Page, Phoenix, Picture Rocks, Prescott, Red Rock State Park, Rio Rico, Show Low, Tucson, Yuma Arkansas Bentonville, Fayetteville, Fort Smith, Hot Springs, Jonesboro, Little Rock, Pine Bluff, Russellville, Searcy California Anaheim, Banning, Barstow, Bakersfield, Big Bear Lake, Chico, Crestline, Delano, Desert Hot Springs, Discovery Bay, El Centro, Eureka, Fresno, Grass Valley, Hanford, Helendale, Hollister, Lancaster, Lassen Peak, Los Angeles, Los Banos, Madera, Merced, Modesto, Oakland, Oroville, Paso Robles, Pinnacles National Park, Porterville, Redding, Salinas, Santa Barbara, Santa Clarita, Santa Cruz, Santa Maria, San Diego, San Francisco, San Jose, San Luis Obispo, Truckee, Twentynine Palms, Ukiah, Victorville, Yosemite Valley, Yuba City Connecticut Bridgeport, Bristol, Hartford, New Haven, New London, Norwalk, Norwich, Stamford, Waterbury, Willimantic, Windsor Locks Colorado Black Canyon of the Gunnison National Park, Boulder, Broomfield, Colorado Springs, Denver, Fort Collins, Grand Junction, Mesa Verde National Park, Pueblo Delaware Dover, Seaford, Wilmington Florida Atlantic Beach, Boynton Beach, Brandon, Cape Canaveral, Cape Coral, Clearwater, Cocoa, Crestview, Daytona Beach, DeLand, Fort Lauderdale, Fort Pierce, Gainesville, Hialeah, Hollywood, Jacksonville, Lakeland, Marco Island, Miami, Miami Beach, Milton, Naples, New Port Richey, Ocala, Orlando, Palm Bay, Palm Coast, Panama City, Pensacola, Port Charlotte, Sarasota, Sebring, Spring Hill, St. Augustine, St. Cloud, St. Petersburg, Tallahassee, Tampa, Titsuville, Venice, Vero Beach, Winter Haven Georgia Albany, Athens, Atlanta, Augusta, Brunswick, Calhoun, Canton, Columbus, Dalton, Douglasville, Duluth, Fort Oglethorpe, Gainesville, Hinesville, Lawrenceville, Macon, Rome, Savannah, Warner Robins, Valdosta Hawaii Idaho Boise, Caldwell, Coeur d'Alene,Idaho Falls, Lewiston, Pocatello, Twin Falls Illinois Aurora, Belvidere, Bloomington, Champaign, Chicago, Danville, Decatur, East St. Louis, Evansville, Joliet, Kankakee, Moline, Naperville, North Chicago, Ottawa, Peoria, Peru, Rockford, Springfield, Streator, Wheaton, Zion Indiana Anderson, Bloomington, Columbus, Evansville, Fort Wayne, Gary, Indianapolis, Kokomo, Lafayette, Muncie, South Bend, Terre Haute, Valparaiso Iowa Ames, Cedar Rapids, Council Bluffs, Davenport, Des Moines, Dubuque, Iowa City, Sioux City, Waterloo Kansas Eudora, Kansas City, Lawrence, Manhattan, Olathe, Overland Park, Topeka, Wichita Kentucky Ashland, Berea, Bowling Green, Covington, Elizabethtown, Lexington, Louisville, Owensboro, Paducah, Richmond Louisiana Alexandria, Baton Rouge, Eunice, Hammond, Lafayette, Lake Charles, Laplace, Minden, Monroe, New Orleans, Opelousas, Shreveport Maine Augusta, Bangor, Biddeford, Lewiston, Mount Desert Island, Portland Maryland Baltimore, Bowie, Columbia, Cumberland, Gaithersburg, Hagerstown, Salisbury Massachusetts Amherst Center, Barnstable, Boston, Brockton, Cohasset, Fall River, Framingham, Haverhill, Lawrence, Lowell, Leominster, Middleborough, New Bedford, Pittsfield, Quincy, Salem, Springfield, Taunton, Webster, Worcester Michigan Adrian, Allegan, Ann Arbor, Battle Creek, Bay City, Brighton, Detroit, Farmington Hills, Flint, Holland, Jackson, Kalamazoo, Lansing, Livonia, Grand Rapids, Midland, Monroe, Muskegon, New Baltimore, Niles, Pontiac, Port Huron, Saginaw, Traverse City, Warren Minnesota Bloomington, Brainerd, Brooklyn Park, Duluth, Elk River, Mankato, Minneapolis, Plymouth, Rochester, St. Cloud, St. Paul Mississippi Biloxi, Diamondhead, Gulfport, Jackson, Hattiesburg, Laurel, Meridian, Pascagoula, Tupelo, Missouri Branson, Cape Girardeau, Columbia, Jefferson City, Joplin, Kansas City, Lee's Summit, O'Fallon, Springfield, St. Charles, St. Joseph, St. Louis Montana Billings, Bozeman, Gardiner, Glacier National Park, Great Falls, Kalispell, Missoula Nebraska Lincoln, Omaha, South Sioux City Nevada Black Rock City, Boulder City, Carson City, Enterprise, Henderson, Hoover Dam, Las Vegas, Reno New Hampshire Concord, Dover, Manchester, Nashua, Portsmouth New Jersey Atlantic City, Brick, Edison, Jersey City, Middletown, Mt Laurel, Newark, New Brunswick, Old Bridge Township, Parsippany-Troy Hills Township, Paterson, Prinecton, Toms River, Trenton, Vineland New Mexico Albuquerque, Farmington, Las Cruces, Santa Fe New York Albany, Auburn, Bedford Hills, Binghampton, Buffalo, Ithaca, Kingston, Levittown, Lockport, Long Beach, Niagara Falls, Newburgh, New York City, Mastic Beach, Montauk, Peekskill, Plattsburgh, Port Chester, Poughkeepsie, Queensbury, Rochester, Southampton, Staten Island, Syracuse, Utica, Watertown, White Plains, Yonkers North Carolina Asheville, Burlington, Charlotte, Dunn, Fayetteville, Greensboro, Greenville, Goldsboro, Hickory, Jacksonville, Lincolnton, Lumberton, Oak Island, Pinehurst, Raleigh, Rocky Mount, Salisbury, Shelby, Statesville, Wilmington North Dakota Bismarck, Fargo, Grand Forks Ohio Akron, Canton, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Columbus, Dayton, Elyria, Hamilton, Lima, Mansfield, Mentor, Middletown, New Philadelphia, Portsmouth, Sandusky, Springfield, Steubenville, Toledo, Troy, Warren, Youngstown, Zanesville Oklahoma Broken Arrow, Cushing, Edmond, Enid, Lawton, Norman, Oklahoma City, Stillwater, Tulsa, Yukon Oregon Beaverton, Bend, Corvallis, Crater Lake, Eugene, Grants Pass, Hillsboro, Hermiston, Lebanon, Medford, Pendleston, Portland, Roseburg, Salem Pennsylvania Allentown, Altoona, Berwick, Butler, Dubois, Erie, Farrel, Harrisburg, Hershey, Johnstown, Lancaster, Lebanon, Lewisburg, Monaca, New Kesnington, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Pottsville, Reading, Scranton, State College, Warminster, Wilkes-Barre, Williamsport, York Rhode Island Providence, Warwick, Woonsocket Tennessee Chattanooga, Columbia, Clarksville, Cleveland, Jackson, Johnson City, Kingsport, Knoxville, Lebanon, Memphis, Murfreesboro, Nashville, Oak Ridge, Pigeon Forge, Sevierville, Tullahoma Texas South Carolina Aiken, Anderson, Charleston, Columbia, Conway, Darlington, Florence, Greenville, Hilton Head Island, Little River, Myrtle Beach, Orangeburg, Pawleys Island, Rock Hill, Seneca, Simpsonville, Spartanburg, Summerville, Sumter South Dakota Custer, Keystone, Mount Rushmore, Rapid City, Sioux Falls Utah Vermont Burlington Virginia Washington Bainbridge Island, Bellevue, Bellingham, Bremerton, Clarkston, Ellensburg, Enumclaw, Everett, Gig Harbor, Kennewick, Kent, Lakewood, Longview, Monroe, Mount St. Helens, Mt. Vernon, Moses Lake, Oak Harbor, Olympia, Sammamish, Seattle, Spokane, Tacoma, Vancouver, Wenatchee, Yakima Washington DC Washington DC Wisconsin Appleton, Beaver Dam, Eau Claire, Fond Du Lac, Fort Atkinson, Green Bay, Janesville, Jefferson, Kenosha, La Crosse, Lake Geneva, Madison, Manitowoc, Menomonee Falls, Milwaukee, Oshkosh, Port Washington, Racine, Sheboygan, Sun Prairie, Superior, Watertown, Whitewater West Virginia Beckley, Bluefield, Charleston, Huntington, Morgantown, Parkersburg, Princeton Wyoming Casper, Cheyenne, Devils Tower, Yellowstone National Park = Vatican City